Odd Behaviour (Companion Piece 21)
by Meamit
Summary: Rose asks her brother about her parents' recent odd behaviour... *Conversation only, no description* This is a companion piece for Just Between Us (it fits in directly after Companion Piece 20). Please read Just Between Us and its companion pieces first to fully understand this one!


A.N. Don't kill me, I know it's been a rather long time... I am updating with four new pieces, so please be careful to read them in order! Also, it may be wise to reread Companion Piece 20, to remind yourself of what has happened thus far.

* * *

"Hugo? Are you about?"

"Rosie, hey! What are you doing here?"

"I come home for lunch occasionally!"

"Not when Mr. Romance takes you out for oysters and champagne…"

"That was only once and _I_ took _him_ , thank you very much."

"Bet he wasn't best pleased about that."

"Well, no. I expect he wasn't, but he'll survive! What's got you in bad form?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. _'Mr. Romance'_ for one thing; if you're going to give him a dig, at least do it properly."

"I'm just a bit tired. It's – it's Joseph! He kept me up all night, talking about his bloomin' relationship. I mean come _on,_ mate! We're not bloody _girls!"_

"I can see that you're in a fragile state at the moment, so I'm not going to call you on that blatant sexism, but really Hugo, you should know better. What's wrong with Joseph's relationship?"

"Buggered if I know. He and Laura are having a fight."

"About what?"

"He's not sure yet, that's what's driving him up the walls. She'll tell him in a few days though. She always does."

"Oh dear. Poor Joseph."

"Too bloody right. It's never his fault, but he always seems to be doing the apologising… What happens to witches at NEWT level? It's like they turn all teary and whingey and – Er, I mean, not _all_ witches! Not you, obviously –"

"Oh, save it, you're worse than Dad! And actually, that's what I've come round about –"

"I _knew_ there was something –"

"Have mum and dad been acting… well, a bit _strange_ this week, do you think?"

"Strange how?"

"They seem sort of… jittery. Dad asked me how my day had been nine times yesterday evening and never seemed to hear the answer."

"That's not strange."

"And then when you and Joseph were out flying and it was just the three of us in the living room, he and Mum practically ran away from me!"

"What d'you mean, 'ran away'?"

"They tore up the stairs and didn't come out of their bedroom all evening –"

"Ugh, Rosie! Godric, I did _not_ need that mental image! Bleurgh!"

"What…? You think they were –? Oh Merlin, I didn't even think of that. Gosh… but it doesn't really fit in with this morning, does it?"

"Easter holidays, Rosie, I didn't get up until two hours ago! What happened this morning?"

" _Nothing._ That's what worried me! They just sat there and nobody said anything. None of the normal banter – Dad didn't even _glance_ at the Sports! And I'm convinced Mum kicked him under the table a few times. Something is going on, Hugo, and I don't like it… They are happy, aren't they?"

"Too bloody happy, if you factor in yesterday evening!"

" _If_ that's what they were… Well, anyway, they're making me nervous. Mum held my face in her hands and started talking about the day I was born when I asked her if she wanted a cup of tea earlier."

"She does that to me all the time. But then again, I _am_ her favourite…"

"You wish, little brother. Honestly though, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno, ask someone? Auntie Gin?"

"You don't think it's me, do you? That they're … disappointed in my life choices, or something like that? … What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Now you're just fishing, Ro. As if they've ever been disappointed with you! No, it's definitely not us. I reckon someone's sick."

"Sick? Oh gosh, I didn't think of that."

"Or pregnant. Or breaking up. Or someone's been sacked. Or maybe promoted –"

"Oh for goodness sake! So it could be anything?!"

"Well, yeah, I reckon it could!"

"Well if you can't figure your best friends out, I suppose I shouldn't ask you to understand Mum and Dad. You have the emotional range of a teaspoon, Hugo Weasley!"


End file.
